


Window Climbing

by wallisCACA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallisCACA/pseuds/wallisCACA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所以我读了两篇Clint喝醉酒爬窗的故事，然后想了想，为什么只有Clint得到了这些乐趣呢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Climbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenny_wren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/gifts).
  * A translation of [Window Climbing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689806) by [jenny_wren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren). 



> 这篇文是受那两篇超赞的文启发而写的，最初是源于汤不热上的这个梗  
> “我真的很想要一篇‘我意外闯进你家/公寓是因为我的朋友就住你隔壁，而我来这儿之前喝醉了，所以我以为爬对了窗户，睡在正确的沙发上（虽然我也很惊讶我朋友什么时候买了两只猫，不过这又没啥问题）于是现在，我宿醉着，半裸的在你客厅里，所以……呃，嗨，你好？’的AU”  
> 所以真的，为什么不让Phil加入呢  
> Thank jenny_wren for giving me the permission to translate her wonderful fictions into Chinese:)

Phil醒来时感到有什么东西重重地压在胸口，拍着他的脸。他没有动，挣扎地将眼睛睁开一条缝，透过睫毛看出去。

一双绿色的大眼睛正盯着他。

“喵呜，”这只猫冲他叫了一声，又抬起爪子拍了拍他的脸。

Phil回想起昨夜的情景，想起自己身处哪里，不禁微笑起来。

“你真是个可爱的小东西，对不对，”他用拇指轻柔地磨蹭着毛茸茸的小脸，“我还不知道Melinda决定养猫了。”

“大概是因为她并没有，”一个听上去被逗乐的男声响起。

Phil猛地睁开眼睛，他最近可没听说Melinda要找个男人，这八卦不能错过。他匆忙坐了起来，猫咪对此非常不满。它发出嘶嘶的叫声，用爪子抓挠他的背心，Phil这才意识到他只穿了背心，看来他在昨晚的什么时候脱掉了衬衫和领带。

“噢，”他说，因为他感觉应该，并且知道自己一定是酩酊大醉了，否则不会这么头痛欲裂。他小心地把猫咪和它那尖锐的小爪子从身上抱起来，放到地板上另一只猫的旁边，那只猫一直在不停顶着他的手，试图吸引他的注意力。“嘘，安静，”他告诉它们。

第一只猫冲他打了个哈欠。而第二只则悠闲地伸了个懒腰，并且是在四只爪子抓着Phil的裤腿时这么干的。

“你们这群小坏蛋，”他告诉它们。而猫咪们只是无辜地眨着大眼睛。

接着Phil才想起那个陌生男人，而且，哦耶，如果他有这么多麻烦集中在一块儿，那他绝对是醉得厉害。

他缓慢地转过头，盯住这个赤脚穿着褪色T恤和破旧牛仔裤的男人。陌生人看起来并不起眼，直到他微笑起来，然后整个人都变得非常有吸引力。这让Phil没办法移开视线。

“你不是Melinda，”他最后说道，因为至少这件事是他能确定的。

“对，我不是。好眼力，”男人咧嘴笑了起来，“而Melinda，假设你是指那个住在二楼，没有养猫的中国辣妞儿的话。”

Phil继续盯着他，“我会 _付钱_ 让你在Melinda能听见的时候叫她妞儿，”他诚挚地说。

男人大笑，“我可不蠢，谢啦。”

Phil在他们说话时环视了一圈屋子，而摆放在房间角落里的那台超大电视实在是无法忽视。

“Melinda没有五英尺的巨屏电视。”

“是六十二英寸。以英寸计算，你懂的。”

他说话的方式有些挑逗，脸皱成一团抛了个有点儿可笑的媚眼。Phil不确定地问，“你是在跟我调情吗？”

“不，”某种程度上他说的是‘没错’。“我的意思是，我在尝试，但我想你喝的实在是有点儿多，没办法应付我的话。”

“嗯哼。”Phil在整个谈话过程中都非常难受，这真遗憾，因为他还挺想趁热打铁的。“那猫咪们和电视为什么会在这里，如果我们都同意它们不是Melinda的？”

“好吧，电视是我的。但猫咪们不是，它们只是有时会过来闲逛而已。”

Phil看向两只猫咪，它们正站在那个看起来几乎占据了整面墙的巨大猫爬架顶上盯着他，然后他默默在心里说了声胡说。

男人低头不好意思地揉了揉脸，小声说着什么因为要让它们离沙发远点之类的。Phil朝下瞥了眼沙发，完全不吃惊地发现被织物包裹起来的木头断面和上面的两组爪印。

这不是Melinda的沙发没准是件好事，因为她绝对会勃然大怒。而且Melinda的咖啡桌也消失了，就跟其他的那些小改变一样，这说明某个住这儿的人对室内装潢有点儿想法。

“这不是Melinda的客厅。”

“不是。”

“Melinda的客厅去哪了？”

“我不知道，但我怀疑Melinda的客厅是完全无辜的，实际上它就像本应如此的那样仍在二楼Melinda的公寓里。”男人看起来又被逗乐了。

Phil能感觉到他的大脑正艰辛缓慢地转动着想要得出结论。“这里不是Melinda的公寓？”他核实地问道。

“不是。”

“这里是你的公寓？”

“是的。”

Phil得出结论时不禁睁大了双眼，“我爬错楼层了？”

“我想是的。”

“哦。”

陌生人大笑了起来，眼角也因为笑意出现可爱的细纹，“哦？”

“这说明了很多事儿。”Phil松了口气，他的疑惑都消失了。但他又皱起眉，“等一下，我爬错了楼层。我进了 _你的_ 公寓。”

“哦伙计，你昨晚到底是喝了多少？我都开始认真考虑送你去医院了，让医生检查下你的大脑是不是被酒精腌制地无法复原。”

“我们在庆祝，”好在Phil的脑袋总算是清醒点了，足以在说出他们正为侥幸完成任务没有重大伤亡庆祝之前闭嘴，“我们正为死里逃生完成任务而庆祝，”Phil啪地一巴掌捂上嘴，显然他没像他认为的那样清醒。

“总之我决定过来告诉Melinda这件事，现在看来这可能是我做的最不明智的决定。如果没有其他原因的话她会因为我吵醒她而杀掉我。”

“我明白，”陌生人说。可Phil一点也不明白。

“我闯进了你的公寓。你不应该生气吗？”他仍对这种状况下要遵守的规矩感到模糊不清，但Phil以为这时候应该会有很多的怒喊声。

陌生人耸了耸他那线条漂亮的肩膀，“没问题的。又不是说你吐了还是怎样。而且我也有点错，因为我给猫咪们留了窗户。尽管我住在三楼但我真的不认为这是什么大问题。”

“你开着窗户？你不应该这么做，任何人都可以进来。”

“是啊，也包括一名辣得不可思议的黑衣人——说真的那可是凌晨三点，为什么你还带着墨镜？——所以，看起来也不全是坏事。”

“这个我很确定是调情，”Phil开心地指控道。

“被你抓到啦。”陌生人举起双手做投降状。

“为什么你在跟我调情？”

“我们是在讨论为啥要跟辣爆了的黑衣人调情的事情吗？”

Phil沮丧地摊回沙发，“其实我不是个黑衣人，”他否认自己感到了难过。

“很显然不是啦，秘密政府特工什么的才不存在呢。”幸运的是，在Phil来得及解释他错了之前这个男人继续说道，“但那很好。你就算是个火辣的会计也无妨。我敢打赌你在做审计的时候就算再坚强的人也会感到害怕。”

“也许，”Phil同意道。在他那不听话的舌头泄露任何有关他工作的事情之前移开视线看向一旁，才发现，他有一个枕头和毛毯。“为啥我会有个枕头和一张毛毯？”

“因为不盖毛毯睡觉会很冷，而不枕枕头第二天你会得到僵硬得可怕的脖子。”

“哦。这就可以理解了。”Phil为此思考了两秒。“等等，不，不是这问题。我是从哪里拿到它们的？”

“当然是我拿给你的。你到底认为我是什么样的主人啊？”

Phil开始怀疑这次谈话没有任何实际意义，因为他醉得实在是太厉害了。

“所以你是在告诉我，我醉醺醺地闯进你的公寓，而你只是给了我枕头和毛毯然后还让我睡在了你的沙发上？”

“没错，”陌生人说，就好像这是个非常常见的事情一样。“虽然我最开始是给了你一杯水。还拿了两片布洛芬，但你看起来没有意识到，而且我也担心你过敏或是什么的。”

“不，我只对香菜过敏，而且程度也不重，”Phil像是认为这很重要似的仔细说着。接着他猛地摇了摇头。“不，这不是我要说的。”

“但我现在知道不能带你去吃印度菜啦。”

“如果我知道他们不放香菜的话就能吃。我公寓附近有家很好吃的印度菜馆。”

“棒极了，这样你就能在我们第二次约会的时候带我去了。”

“第二次约会？”

“对。因为我问过你，我认为应该让我来计划第一次约会。”

“你问我约会的事情？什么时候？”Phil现在正式失去了对谈话方向的把控。

“很显然就是昨晚。”

“很显然，”Phil机械地重复道。真的是很显然，因为他之前从来没见过这个男人。如果见过他绝对会记住的。

“你一直在不停地说我的眼睛很漂亮，”

于是，哦，Phil那被酒精腌制的大脑猛地回想起昨天那段不堪回首的记忆。

“然后我说，如果你继续这样下去我将不会为我之后的行动负责，而你没有停止，所以我决定约你出去而你说‘ _好的，请’_ ，”男人坚定地抱起手臂好像在说，就是这样。

“我那时神智并不清醒。”

“也不算，”这个男人皱了下鼻子，眼神有些不自在。

出于某种奇迹，Phil终于能够转动他的大脑细胞了，接着意识到，他即将有个约会，还是跟一个与自己的圈子完完全全无关的男人，他甚至都不在乎他是否清醒，即使他明显处于酩酊大醉的状态也不在乎。

“如果我神志清醒这将会更顺利，”他最终说道。

男人像激动过头的小男孩一样跳了起来，接着又变回他自己，迅速低下头，腼腆的笑了，“所以，我们走吗？”

“走？去哪？”

“我们的约会。街区附近有个很棒的早餐店。”

“我是应该请你吃个早餐以示感谢，”Phil朝屋子挥了一圈手，试图把整个场景都包括进去

“才不，你在我的地盘待了一晚，我带你去吃早餐。这才是正确的约会规则。”

Phil不禁感觉哪里不太对，但实际上他也不精通什么约会规则，所以非常愉快地点头答应了，“如果你这么说的话。”

“好极了，我们得在所有培根面包消失之前赶紧动身。”

这提醒了Phil，他同意去约会了，但他甚至连这个男人的名字都不知道。他觉得他该问下，但是 _培根面包。_

接着，更重要的，一个念头撞进他的脑袋里，

“咖啡？”他问。

男人咧嘴笑了，“他们的咖啡赞到极点。”

最后的疑问得到解决后，Phil很高兴。现在，他所需要做的只有别让自己头朝下摔到地上的站起来。这可能非常棘手。


End file.
